Friends Forever
by FunnyLover13
Summary: A friend ends up dead; instantly Heather believes it's the work of Slenderman. The others don't believe her...that is...until she ends up missing. A Slenderman story (Story Two of Slenderman Mini-Series).
1. It's the Slenderman!

**Friends Forever**

**Rated M**

**(This is a Revised version of my sequel to the first story "A Silent Killer". I felt some changes needed to be made and some things added. Let's see if the girls can survive this new horror tale!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Slenderman, just the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Janey walked to school, cautiously looking everywhere she went. Every so often, her heart sped up, and she felt someone watching her...

Honestly, she was such a scaredy-cat.

Ever since she was small, her mom said she'd worried about the smallest things and over think everything. And she was never able to outgrow it. She was always on her toes with something...

But she's been even more cautious _especially _these past few weeks:

The Slenderman was lurking around Hawley.

...Or at least, that's what people thought...

The police had already found the bodies of the Montez family and Matt Lewis the other day, but there were no solid leads to go on...

It broke her heart greatly that one of her dearest friends was killed like that. Of course she was going to attend the funeral; Amanda was very dear to her.

But…the way she died….the way they _all_ died threw Janey off.

Many rumors circulated, and some began pinning it on the being that resigned in the dark woods...

Normally, the bluenette wouldn't listen to such things...but now, she couldn't help it...

Something in her gut told her **_HE_** had something to do with it.

Squeezing the strap of her handbag, she was wandering if he was watching her right now…

_'Th-That's ridiculous, Janey!'_ She told herself hastily. _'H-He only comes to you when you go into the woods. Ye-Yeah that it…he'd never get me out here…'_

A sharp pain edged in her head, making her gasp in slight pain.

For a while now, she's been experiencing some bad migraines, but she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why. Every time they appeared, her vision blurred deeply and the pain throbbed against her skull. It was so bad that she had trouble focusing half the time….

Which was probably why she almost walked straight into an open manhole.

"Janey."

She flinched when someone grabbed her shoulder firmly. Looking back quickly, she sighs when she only sees her friend Donna.

"Oh _Jeez_, don't scare me like that!"

Donna rolls her Hazel eyes and pulls Janey back. "You need to be more careful. You almost fell into that manhole."

The dark brunette points to the pitch black hole leading to a filthy sewer. Janey jumps in surprise before blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Donna." The light blue haired-girl squeaked. "I was just thinking…"

Donna snorts playfully as they walked together towards the school gate. "And what, pray tell, were you thinking about?"

"About Amanda…I miss her so much."

The ebony brunette lowers her eyes in soft sadness, gripping her handbag. "Yeah…She was an amazing girl. I just wish we got to know her for a little longer." Her mouth frowns deeply, anger building up. "The bastard who did this is going to **pay**."

"…The Slenderman…"

Donna looks up, shocked. "Janey, no. Don't start acting like _Heather_—"

"B-but I'm **serious**!" Janey bit her lip, looking around nervously.

"T-The way she died was too**_ inhumane_**. No person could've done that so brutally…It had to've been a **monster**…."

The girl is lightly hit on her head, earning a stern look from Donna.

"No…No. We will not have you all worry-worth early in the morning." She raises an eyebrow like a mother scolding a child. "Why would you even think about that? You _know_ how easily scared you can get."

Janey pouts, rubbing her head. "I-I'm sorry…It's just that he got to our dearest friend…" Her big green eyes turned to her friend, her face frowned up in sudden anxiousness.

"W-What if he tries to get us as well? What if he doesn't **_just_** get you when you're in the woods? Wh-What if—"

Donna sighs and pushes the girl into the school. "Calm down, honey." She tunes out Janey's constant blabbering as they walk into the school...

* * *

"A-And what if he sends people after us?!"

Donna had gotten in line with Janey for breakfast; amazingly, she was able to tune the girl out as she got her food. She continued to tune her out as she grabbed her plate and sat down.

The brunette perched her ebony face on an arm, an eyebrow raised, as she watches Janey…who's worrying not stop.

"A-And what if he can _**teleport**_?!"

The older girl sighs, digging into her eggs and bacon casually.

"Are you done yet?"

She looks up from her brunette bangs, amusement on her face. Janey puffs red, irritation trying to show when it only made her look adorable.

"Donna, I'm _serious_!" She whined.

"Me too." Donna sighs again, adjusting her glasses.

"You really need to relax, Janey. It's _only_ a distasteful and fucked-up coincidence that Amanda and Matt died like that. I'm sure it would've happened to _anyone_ else if it wasn't them."

"…That doesn't make me feel any _better_."

"Ugh, look! Slenderman is not _**real**_! **No** one's going to get to you! You have me (and maybe Heather) to protect you. Even if he **_did_** exist, he'd have to come through us to get to you, okay?"

She flicks the girl's forehead playfully, chuckling softly. "Jesus, you can be so **_complicated_ **at times."

"Fine…" Janey sips her juice, noticing Heather running to them excited.

"Hey guys!" She slides into the seat, panting hard with that scheming grin. Donna raises an eyebrow, still eating.

"Where's the fire, champ?"

"Here!" She slams a newspaper on the table, showing today's heading:

_**"SLENDERMAN STRIKES AGAIN!"**_

Janey nearly chokes on her orange juice as the Brunette sighs annoyed.

"Dammit, Heather." Donna replied annoyed. "I _just_ calmed her down from this. Why'd you go and start it up again?"

Heather ignores her agitated friend, grabbing a slice of bacon from her plate.

"Isn't it amazing?" She exclaims excited. "We have a real killer loose in Hawley!"

"Amazing wouldn't be the word for this…"

Heather flicks her black hair back and points to the picture. "Are you kidding?! This is the biggest news **_this_** place has had in a while! Just think, a living _legend_ lurking in our woods as we speak!"

Other kids were beginning to eye the weird girl, so Donna yanked her down.

"Oi, would you _keep_ it down?" She sneers quietly. "It's too _early_ for you to be jumping off the walls."

Heather could get too jumpy about things; just as Janey was prone to worrying too much...Heather was prone to being **too** excited...

The ravenette just _loved_ to dig her nose into some type of drama.

In this case, it was the kind of drama that could probably get you killed.

Donna sighs, feeling a migraine coming on.

She loved Heather like a sister, really, she did…but the crazy girl could _**really**_ take a toll on her nerves at times. And her nerves were on thin ice these pass weeks.

What started as a playful fascination...turned into a deeply _annoying_ obsession...

Heather became too _interested_ in all this Slenderman business; she, at first, thought it was fake, just like Donna...but over the course of the days, with all the online accounts, and videos...the girl became **_convinced_** that he was real...

_'Honestly...between Janey's worrying and Heather's scheming, I'm going to age years beyond my time...'_

...She still loved them though...

Donna pulled off her brown lenses to wipe them off: "Besides, why should we care?"

Heather looked bewildered, as if that was a stupid question.

"Because **_we're_** going to go find him."

...That nearly gave Donna a heart attack.

She coughed on her bacon, putting her glasses on as she shot Heather an outraged look.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

The other kids were _now_ looking at her, staring awkwardly at the strange group; Janey sunk down in her seat, blushing embarrassingly and wishing she was somewhere else.

Donna winces at the stares before glaring at her friend.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" She whispered sharply. "Are you out of your thick **skull**?!"

"What?" Heather honestly couldn't see what the problem was. "I mean…he killed Amanda. She was a dear friend to us. Why _wouldn't_ we go find him?"

Donna narrowed her hazel eyes in deeper irritation; she should've seen this coming a mile away. Heather was going to try and guilt trip her into joining the crazy train with her.

Well not _**this**_ time.

Not after the… **_peanut butter_** incident.

"Heather—"

"**_C'MON_**!" The black-haired girl whispered sharply. "This is our only way to help her get her revenge!"

Donna gazed at her friend blankly.

"You're crazy, Heather" She said rather monotone before getting up from her seat and grabbing her books.

"I'm not doing that because **A)** Slenderman's not real, and **B)** if he_ is_ real, I'm not dying in the middle of a forest trying to _find_ him."

Heather huffs: "You're such a prude." She turns to Janey for support. "C'mon, Jan-Jan, back me up."

The little bluenette looks at the Raven nervously: "Oh, I dunno Heather." She fiddles with her ebony fingers, looking worried as usual. "I'm not good with scary things. You know that."

"Please. It's not like we're going to go straight to him."

"No. He'll come to _us_."

Heather glared at Donna's snottiest, and scoffs.

"Ugh, you guys are _unbelievable_!" She gets up, swiping more of Donna's bacon. "No matter. I'll just find another way to get to you guys."

Rolling her eyes, Donna takes her leave to Geometry. "Good luck with **_that_**."

* * *

Janey waves them goodbye and heads towards her English class. She passes by an open window before a sudden deep chill runs down her body.

Looking over, the wind blows in from the woods.

_'Oh. It's colder than usual…'_

The bluenette shrugs and decides to let the window down, trying hard not to look into the dark woods. Even in the daytime, they were as pitch-black as night.

She didn't know what was in the woods, but she was rather sure she didn't want to find out.

_'Especially if it could kill me…'_

Janey flinches again, feeling a sudden migraine pulse at her head. Rubbing at her sore temple, she staggers away softly, feeling light-headed; the blur was so blinding and painful that she didn't notice the rustle of the brushes….

She didn't notice how the woods moved in motion with a dark figure….

A figure that had found their next victim.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Slender Fever

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sitting down at her seat, Janey sighs in content and placed her book down; her migraines were beginning to subside, and her mind was clearing up a bit.

Honestly, she was worrying over _nothing_; she really needed to get herself together...

How could she be so scared over something that wasn't even **_real_**...

_'Heh. I just need to relax more...'_

Suddenly, Heather rushed to her side, making the bluenette jump in slight surprise.

Looking to her friend, anxiousness pools in Janey's stomach as she saw the look of desperation on her face.

"Janey, thank god! I need your help!"

Heather grabs onto her, seriousness etched on her face. Janey's eyes widen a bit, unaware of the trouble her friend was facing.

"Wh-What is it?"

_'What could it be? Heather never gets this bad unless...'_

Janey felt her heart drop, fear beginning to build up in her mind.

_'Could it be the Slenderman? Oh god no…is he here already?!'_

"I need…your notes for today's test."

Janey stared at her friend blank before banging her head against the desk.

A face palm would never be enough for Heather and her ridiculous antics.

"Oh Heather, stop acting so _silly_! I honestly thought something really **bad **happened!"

"This _is_ really bad! I forgot we had a test today!"

The ravenette groans, putting her ivory face in her hands and sinking into her seat. "And I'm totally bad at English! If I fail this test, my C+ will drop down, and mom'll kill me!"

Heather clings to Janey pleading, trying to make puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon, Janey! Have a heart!"

The bluenette sighs, noticing she was doing that a lot lately, before handing over the notes.

Heather squeals in delight, yanking them from her hold and hugging her. "Oh my god, thank you! I owe you my **_life_**!"

"Don't say it like _that_, Heather…"

But Janey still smiled a bit, patting her friend's head.

As silly as she was..she still cared about Heather greatly.

* * *

Minutes later, the English teacher walked into the room, looking more serious than usual; he places his books down and stares out to the students.

"Hello class." He replies solemnly. "As you know, one of our classmates, Amanda Montez, has passed on recently."

The class ceased their talking and straightens up; there was a sudden tension in the air, and Janey felt her heart drop a bit in sadness.

_'Poor Amanda...'_

"Now, as you know, the police have not found any leads on the murder of her and her family. But we must keep faith. Let's hope that whoever the _monster_ is, the police will be able to catch them."

"…That is, if they _can_ catch them."

Many turned to a taller boy in the back, some throwing him looks of disapproval. Janey stared his way too, feeling heated because he was talking about _her_ friend.

"Zack can be such a **jerk**.." Heather whispered to the bluenette, who nodded in agreement.

The boy had his red hair in a ponytail, and he blew his bubblegum casually, looking like a total douche with his feet on his desk.

"Not to be disrespectful, sir…but I think they're dealing with something out of this world."

The man narrowed his eyes seriously, prepared to give a lecture. "Zackery Thomas, now's not the time for one of your _idiotic_—"

"I'm being real, teach!" Zack exclaims, throwing his hands out as he straighten up. "**Think** about it! They've found _no_ prints, no _DNA_, no trace of _anything_…"

He raises an eyebrow, grinning smugly as he chewed his gum.

"It's almost as if they **_disappeared_** into thin air."

The class was silent, now beginning to think over what the redhead said.

"…the papers _did_ say something about a Slenderman…"

Janey jumped, not liking where this was heading.

Heather, on the other hand, was a little excited, despite herself. Maybe, she could get more people to join in on her little search.

"Really? The Slenderman did it?!"

"Oh please! You can't possibly _believe_ that trash!"

"I dunno. It's been 3 weeks, and they _still_ have no lead. How do you explain that?"

It quickly erupted into a debate, people believing Slenderman had something to do with Amanda's death and others believing differently.

Janey sighed deeply as she sunk into her seat, being the worry-worth she was prone to be.

The talk of Slenderman was really getting to her, and she couldn't bear to hear any more when it dealt with poor Amanda...

The migraine that throbbed against her head proved to be just that.

She turns to glare at Zack, who only winks her way and wiggles his eyebrows smugly.

_'Thanks a bunch, Zack…'_

Said boy gleamed at the mess he created, watching everyone go nuts while the teacher face-palmed at the disaster.

"I'm gonna need a drink after this."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. She's Making Crazy Sense

**Chapter 3**

News spread quickly around the school, and soon everyone was thinking Slenderman was the killer.

Many kids became too scared to walk alone after school, and plenty asked their parents to drive them to and from school.

Of course, some kids told their parents, and one thing led to another...

The terror that was Slenderman began to encircled Hawley; it was, after all, a small town.

People began locking their doors and bringing their kids in at night. No one would go out alone and everyone was on their toes.

But most importantly...

No one would **_dare_** to venture into the woods that stood in the small town...

The same place the demonic being roamed freely...looking for possible victims...

* * *

Donna grumbled, looking out the window as she was being reluctantly driven to school by her mother.

During the whole ride there, the older brunette kept bombing her with question after question after question...

"Are you _sure_ you want to stay after school?"

"Yes mom."

"I mean, I can pick you up if you want."

"I'll be alright, mom."

"Donna, I'm serious. If this Slenderman fellow tries _following_ you—"

"Oh god, mom. Not you _too_." Donna narrows her eyes in disbelief as she sighed irritable.

"He's not _real_ mom. He's just some character meme off the internet. I mean a guy 8-ft tall with tentacles? Even _you_ shouldn't believe that."

"…I don't know _what_ to believe."

Stopping at a stop light, the woman turns to her daughter with serious brown eyes.

"But I _do_ know people in your school were **murdered**. That I do know…and I'll be dammed if I let him come after you."

"...You're serious..."

"Yes I am.."

Donna stares at her mother for a bit before sighing and crossing her arms.

She knew there was no point in arguing. When her mother believed in something, it took hard evidence to make her think otherwise.

That still didn't stop Donna from grumbling a bit, cursing Zack for starting the mess.

_'But of all things…why did she have to go believe in the **Slenderman**?'_

* * *

At school, Janey was busying getting her things for French class, not feeling too good.

Her head has been in pain ever since she came into the building; the constant talk of the demon that lurked their woods made it all worse.

_'J-Just try not to listen to them...he's not REAL...'_

Grabbing her French book, Janey jumped when she closed her locker, seeing Zack leading against the locker next to hers.

"Janey, my sweetheart! How've you been?"

She looked at him annoyed while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok." The bluenette all but retorts; really, Janey believed herself to be too nice sometimes.

But, she was in too much pain to express her agitation, so she settled with tolerating him.

"This Slenderman talk has really been bugging me."

Locking her locker, she gazes at him with green eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

"Let's hang out." He asks confidently, grinning her way. "We can grab a shake at the café after school."

"…You want to hang out with the girls and me?"

"No, no, no. You misunderstood; I wanna only hang out with _you_."

She gave a puzzled look, obviously not aware he was flirting with her..

"But my friends already asked me to go to the bowling alley…"

Zack looked dejected, but still stays strong. "Then...how about Saturday night? We could catch a movie together."

"Um…Oh! There's Donna."

Janey looks waves eagerly to an irritated Donna stomping their way, grateful to see her. Zack looked her way as well and grumbles under his breath, thinking he was getting somewhere.

"Donna, how are you?"

"Tired." Donna said irritated.

"All through this week, my mom's been bombing me with so many questions: "Where are you heading? What took you so _long_? _Who_ were you with? How_ long_ will you be gone?!" I mean, I know she's worried for me, but **_FUCK_**! She makes it a damn interrogation!"

Glaring his way, Donna jabs a finger at Zack and sneers at his smug face. "And it's all because of _you_, Thomas!"

She already didn't like his constant trailing around Janey and asking her out, and now she hated him even more.

"It's all _your_ fault. If you had just kept your big mouth **shut**…but you couldn't do that, _could_ you?"

Zack puts his hands up in defense, chuckling softly.

"Hey look, don't shoot the messenger, Donna. It was everyone else who chose to _believe_ the nonsense. I mean, really…"

He scoffs, leaning against the blue lockers and rolling his eyes. "_Slenderman_? In **_Hawley_**, of all places? That's too silly, even for _me_."

A blood vessel pulsed along Donna's already throbbing head, and she smiled angrily as her eye twitched. "Then why did you even _**say**_ something?!"

"…I just like to start shit."

Donna slammed her head against a locker, grumbling irritated while Janey giggled amused.

Zack smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Besides…he isn't real."

"He is too."

_'Oh goddammit…'_ Donna looks up to see Heather glaring at Zack.

Zack turns his attention to the raven, scoffing.

"Please, as if someone like_ that_ could exist. Like the police said, it's probably just some madman."

"Then how do you explain the signature?" She pulls out her IPad, and scrolls to a picture, to which everyone gathers around to see.

It was a big circle with a giant X in the middle.

While the others stared in slight confusion, Heather snorts confidently.

"This is his calling-card. This is what he leaves at every death."

Looking to Zack smugly, she continues."It's the same marking the found in Amanda's house. So how do you explain that, wise-guy?"

"It's rather obvious…" Zack points out, looking just as arrogant. "It's probably a copycat. _Anyone_ could've gotten that off the internet. C'mon Heather. You of all people shouldn't _believe_ this crap. You're…_somewhat_ smarter than that."

"You're using the term _lightly_." Donna mutters.

Heather pouts, but stays determined. "Guys, I'm being serious. This is **his** work; I'm so _sure_ of it."

Janey couldn't help but agree with her. She knew serial killers were cold and brutal alike…

But Amanda's death…

It was _**too**_ brutal. Everything was neat and precise.

It was as if he _knew_ what he was doing…

"Heather, really." Donna sighs. "There's nothing to worry about, okay? Leave this to the police."

"But what if they can't _stop_ him? What if it'll be too **_late_** by then?"

The ebony raises her hands up in defeat and walks away. "It's pointless arguing with you…"

Heather and Janey walk with her, Zack tagging along.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The Fall-Out

**Chapter Four**

Later on at PE, Heather continued to go on and on about the Slenderman, and it was causing Donna to get a real headache.

While they were jogging around the field, Heather was a total chatterbox, not shutting up once while running.

Donna honestly couldn't take anymore and punched Heather over the head causally, sighing irritable.

"Would you _quiet_ down?!" She scolded her friend as she looked around, hoping no one was looking.

"If you keep this up, people will start to think you have a _crush_ on him."

Heather made a face, pouting like a spoiled child. "That's not funny, even for _you_…"

Rubbing her sore head, the Raven repeats her question:

"But really, guys! If we set up camp, we could—"

"No."

"But we wouldn't be _alone_! We'd have each oth—"

**"No."**

"Donna~" Heather whines. "Why are you so hard pressed to ignore this?"

"Because he's not _**real**_!" She glares at Heather, beginning to have enough of her nonsense.

"And I'm sick of you trying to use Amanda's death as an excuse to go through with this!"

Heather widens her orange eyes in outrage, gasping offended. "Is _**that**_ what you think I'm doing?!"

"Well it sure **sounds** like it! Ugh, you make it sound like a fucking game!"

"Hey, I cared about Amanda! She was my friend **too**!"

"G-Guys, please…" Janey was becoming scared; they never argued like this before. "Calm down before you get in trouble!"

"No, Janey." Donna glares at Heather, looking serious. "This _needs_ to end now! You're acting like an idiot, Heather!"

A few stopped talking and looked their way; Donna got into Heather's face angrily.

"So you're trying to go find that bastard! And then what?! What will you do then?! What if he ends up _killing_ you?!"

Janey bit her lip nervously, feeling useless and trapped; everything was falling apart so quickly and she didn't know how to stop it.

"G-guys,please! S-Stop-Ouch!"

She grabs her head, an unexpected migraine coming at her strongly. Donna turns back to her, concerned for her health, before she turns to Heather again, her eyes stern and cold.

"See what you're done?! Now Janey's all worried and upset! It's taking a tole on her!"

Heather was biting her lip, on the verge of tears, while Donna scoffs loudly with her hands up in frustration.

"I _can't_ put up with this anymore! The way you're putting yourself first before everyone else is just horrible! You're beginning to make me question our friendship! Stop being a goddamn moron and get it in your head: Slenderman is not real—"

A slap rang out and Janey flinched as Heather brought a hand to Donna's face.

Other kids looked on too, surprised by the turn of events; the girls _never_ got physical with each other.

Heather hiccuped, because at that point, Donna's words broke her heart.

Donna raised a hand to her stung cheek and gazed at her friend in shock, who began to cry.

"**FINE**! Be that way!" Heather didn't bother to wipe the tears away. "I don't need _either_ of you! I'll go find him _myself_! And then I'll show you!"

She dashes away, leaving her friends staring in shock.

"Oh…Heather wait!" Janey turns to Donna, eyes wide in sudden angry. "Why'd you go and say that?!"

"I-I didn't _mean_ it like that! S-She just…fuck..." Donna runs after her friend, Janey following after.

* * *

Heather ran towards the storage room, crying softly.

Her friends just didn't get her sometimes.

How could Donna think that? It wasn't like she was _glad_ Amanda died…She just wanted to help find her killer.

She wanted to protect her friends from _**him**_.

The police were obviously of no use, so she had to keep them safe the only way she knew how.

Sure...maybe she'd act crazy _too_ much and too often...but it was for _their_ sake!

...She'd do anything to protect them...

Why couldn't they just see it like that?

Hiccuping, the Raven collapses to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

_'They'll see…Slenderman is real. When I find him, they'll believe me then.'_

**"…cHiLd…"**

A gasp escaped her mouth, the sudden voice freezing her veins...

Heather looked up in silence, the tall figure peering over her.

"…Oh." A hand grabbed a handful of her shiny black hair,yanking her up roughly.

* * *

"Heather!" Janey ran, huffing as she tried to find her friend.

This was terrible. They never fought like this…what brought it on?

_'It's all his fault…'_ She found herself retorting in her mind. _'If only he didn't show up…'_

A scream pierced the sky, making the bluenette flinch in fear.

Janey looked towards the woods, panicking a bit.

"Heather?" She raced inward, following the echoes of the screams. "Heather?! Heather!"

The bluenette comes across a clearing, her big green eyes staring up in terror. Dazed in horror, Janey only managed to whimper pathetically.

"H-Heather…?"

There he stood there like a macabre tree. His black suit was pitch black and his skin albino...

Heather lay limp in his arms, her raven hair hanging in the air. His spider-like fingers wrapped about her body, gripping her in a hold that meant no escape.

He stared down at the smaller girl in disdain, his being striking panic in her.

Or tried to…after all…he had _no_ face.

"N-No…" Janey fell her legs grow weak under his faceless gaze. She watched as he stepped closer, her friend helpless in his grip.

**"yOuR TimE wILl cOMe NexT cHIlD…"**

Panic filled her heart at his low demonic voice.

**"bUt uNtIl then…."**

Something swiped at her, and Janey found herself flying, her head having connected with a large tendril. She grunted in pain as she landed on her side, lying in a heap.

**"bE aFRaId…"** With that, he slithered away into the darkness, Heather in his long arms.

"N-No…Heather…"

She could only watch as her vision grew dim, slowly slipping into unconsciousness…

* * *

Donna arrived later, bending down as her breath hitched and tried to regain herself.

She looks up to see Janey on the ground, bleeding terribly.

"Janey!" The brunette runs to her, fear gleaming in her eyes at seeing all of the blood. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"D-Donna…" Janey's green eyes were growing dull as she struggled to stay awake.

"Janey! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"H-He…He got to her…"

The brunette grew silent, staring at Janey blankly…

Looking towards the dark woods, sweat started to slide down her forehead.

"No…" She whimpered despite herself, the wind whipping through the air. "That's _impossible_…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**  
**(Well, that escalated quickly. I'm sorry if the chapter seems too rushed, or if the fallout seemed too early. But hopefully, you'll like it just the same ^^))**


	5. Friend Gone Missing

**Chapter 5**

**(Great! You're still here! Sorry if the story's moving to slow for you. But these next chapters should get to the action! ...I'm hoping.)**

* * *

_**'ChiLd…'**_

_The voice echoed in her mind, striking fear into her soul. Janey ran faster, tears of fear welled in her eyes._

_"No…NO!"_

_**'YouR NexT!'**_

_A dark force formed before her, making her stop dead in her tracks. It took form, the small girl whimpering as the figure towered over her._

_**'Be aFrAiD…'**_

_Dark tendrils rose from his back, aiming to grab her body; dark, diabolical laughter echoed in the pitch-blackness, making her whimper._

_**'BE VERY AFRAID!'**_

_They shot at her, Janey giving a piercing scream._

_"NOOOO!"_

Janey sits up suddenly, gasp suddenly as her head screams in pain. She places a hand to the throbbing and looks around hazily.

What kind of dream was that? What was she running from?

She winced at the pain in her head and rubs at it, trying to soothe herself. "Ow…Where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office."

The bluenette turns to Donna, who was sitting beside her looking tiredly. The older girl smiles weakly, patting her hand softly. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah…where's Heather? I want to see her."

"…Janey." Donna bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "Heather's still missing."

Her green eyes widen in shock, her mouth frowning deeply. "W-What?"

Donna nods her head. "The nurse said you hit your head pretty hard…what happened back there? Heather didn't _hit_ you, did she?"

The ebony girl already knew the answer, but she really hoped she'd be wrong.

"No." Janey looks down to her lap, realization hitting her like a sledgehammer. She realized who the dream was about then...

"No she didn't."

_'It was him…'_

They both knew it, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it.

The girls didn't want to admit that there really was a monster in Hawley...

And that monster...took Heather...

The silence was thick and uncomfortable until a knock on the door startled them.

Janey's parents walked inside, her mother coming close to pull her in a tight hug.

"Oh Janey, are you alright?" She pulls back to look at her baby, her large green eyes worried as she strokes her bandaged forehead. "Does it hurt badly?"

"Mom, I'm okay. I just hit my head on the ground."

Well, _that_ was a lie...

"You need to watch what you're doing, sweetheart." Her father replied softly as he sat next to her and handed her a cup of water.

"Here. This'll clear your mind."

"Thank you, daddy."

Janey's mother looks around a bit before turning to Donna very puzzled. "Wh-Where's Heather?"

"...S-She's not here…no one knows where she went."

The older bluenette puts a hand to her mouth softly. "Why? What happened?"

Janey looks to her lap downcast, guilt eating at both hers and Donna's hearts.

"We…sorta had a fight. And she ran off crying…I tried going after her, but ended up falling."

She looks up worried, biting her lip. "Mom, it'll be getting dark soon. What if they don't find her in time?"

_'What if he's already **KILLED** her?!'_

Her mother rubs her forehead softly, a weary smile on her face. "I'm sure she'll be fine; Heather's a tough girl. But it's her _mother_ I'm worried about. The poor woman...she must be sick not knowing where her daughter is."

Janey and Donna share a glance, both knowing this wouldn't end well.

* * *

The next morning, they walked together to Heather's house before school; their hearts pounded in their chests, and their blood raced.

They were really hoping that she had found a way home to her mother.

Then they'd be able to apologize up front to her and tell her how right she was about the Slenderman.

Walking up the stairs, Donna rang the doorbell; moments later, a pitter patter of tiny footsteps could be heard coming closer.

The door opens slowly, and a little girl with long raven hair pops up.

"Hello!" She cradles her little rag doll, smiling with two missing front teeth and looking just adorable.

"Hi Casey. Is your mommy here?"

"Uh-huh!" An older Chinese woman comes to the door, grabbing the small 3-year old.

She smiles slightly to the two, weariness shown in her eyes .

"Hello, girls. How can I help you?"

"Hi Ms. Chang…" Donna adjusts her glasses, not looking her in the eyes.

"W-We came to talk about Heather…"

Ms. Chang drops her smile and motions for the girls to come in.

She leads them to a small table, gesturing for them to have a seat before sitting down in front of the two with tired orange eyes.

A brief silence echoed in the living room, save for Casey playing in the background.

"...She didn't come home last night…"

That sent chills down the girls' spines, their fear growing worse by the minute.

Shrugging softly, she adds with a broken voice: "I-I thought she was with one of you…But when she didn't call, I-I got worried."

She sniffs, putting a hand to her ivory face. "I waited up all night for her. I was going to give her the scolding of her lifetime. But hour after hour, I just wanted her to come home safely…"

She looks their way, desperate for answers. "D-Do you know anything?"

Donna bites looks away ashamed, trying not to cry herself. "I…got into an argument with Heather. I said some things I shouldn't have, and she ran off crying."

The brunette couldn't help but cry a little at that moment, feeling horribly guilty. "I-I'm so sorry…if I hadn't have been _mean_ to her…"

Ms. Chang shakes her head, disbelieving the implication. "No…Heather wouldn't have ran away because of that. She loves you both like sisters...Something bad has happened, I know."

The older ravenette gets up and walks over to a drawer; very carefully, she picks up a cracked cup...

A perfect split ran down the middle.

She places it on the table, the girls looking up confused.

"It's an omen." She explained, sitting down back and sighing. "Whenever a cup cracks like that…something bad has happened…"

She bites her finger, anxiousness of her face. "It happened last night while I was waiting…I-It just _cracked_ straight down the middle."

Looking to the girls, she pleads: "Please…won't you find her? Can you find out what happened?"

It didn't take them a second to agree to it. But there was a problem:

Where did _**he**_ take her...?

* * *

A whimper slipped from her mouth...

Heather was in deep pain...So much miserable **pain**...

She laid there motionless, feeling her blood pool at her sides. Every time she moved, agonizing pain pierced along her body, searing hotness making her cry out pathetically.

The ravenette didn't know where she was...everything was so dark and empty...

But all she could feel was pain...

And all she could hear was the soft dark chuckles from the **beast** that held her prisoner.

Her back was in searing pain after what the bastard did earlier...It hurt so much that she past out shortly after...

She didn't remember much after that...

"...L-let me go..."

Hi chuckling began to grow louder at her misfortune...

Being here...alone with him...

It **scared** her beyond belief...she took back all she ever thought or said about him...

She just wanted to go home...

Suddenly, the ravenette felt something drip down her face and drop along her fingers.

Confused but still very scared, Heather held her hands out to catch more...

It was sticky and rough along her skin, smelling strong and metallic...Almost like...

"..No.."

She trailed her fingers along her face...

Along her chin...over her cheek...towards her eyes...

Until...she felt...a _**hollowness**_...

"W-what did you _do_ to me...!"

His laughter grew louder, loving the sight of seeing her struggle...

Heather started to panic, seeing nothing as blood began to pour even more into her hands...

Her whimpers grew desperate and louder as his laughter turned hysterical, more amused and demonic...

The poor girl began to scream loudly, terror racing through her as she realized what he did to her...

The place she was in _wasn't_ dark...

...She couldn't _**see**_...

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. The Bloody Message

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Janey walked to her locker alone, ignoring the few students that were staring her way.

Word got around about the fall out during PE, and many thought that Heather ran away because of it...

That their friendship was completely done for.

But that was far from the truth...

The girls were friends! Very best friends, at that.

Ever since the 3rd Grade, the three were together.

They stood by each other through thick and thin, and protected one another.

Nothing would _ever_ come between them in this lifetime…not even **HIM**.

_'When we get her back...I'll treat her to all the ice cream she wants until she gets full... Heather would like that a lot.'_

That is...if they _could_ get her back.

She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking so pessimistically...

They**_ WOULD_** get Heather back...

"Hey Janey."

She looks up to meet Zack, groaning in her head with agitation.

_'What does he want now?'_

"Yes?" She gritted, offering him a forced smile.

"I heard your friendship is pretty rocky with Heather, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that." She tried passing him, but the idiot only tagged along, grinning that stupid grin of his.

"Heh, are you _kidding_? After that scene you made in PE, everyone thinks she ran away because of you guys—"

"WELL SHE _**DIDN'T**_!" The bluenette snapped at him, her eyes showing anger for once.

He jumps at her outburst, muttering a 'sorry'.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just—I could help you guys if you want."

"Why? You and Heather weren't on the _best_ of terms." She keeps walking, the annoying boy following after. "Plus, Donna's not too _fond_ of you either. So we don't need _your_ help."

Zack flinches at the sharpness of her words, stunned by her coldness to him, but he stood firm.

"C'mon, Janey, cut a guy some slack. I mean...I like you. So if finding Heather will get me a chance, then..."

She looks at him incredulously, not believing what she was hearing. So that was what this was about?

He wanted to _date_ her?!

Unbelievable! How could he think like that when her friend was missing?

_'Hmph! I have more important things to worry about. There's no time for dating when that bastard still has my friend.'_

She wouldn't allow such distractions...not until she had Heather safe and sound in her arms.

Though, she still couldn't bring herself to snap at him; really, Janey was too nice for her own good sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Zackery. But dating is not on my mind right n—"

She stops, an odd smell appearing the moment she gets close to her locker.

Zack huffed dejected; he really wanted a chance with Janey. "But Janey, I—"

She puts a hand up, ceasing his talking.

"Could you be quiet for a minute."

She sniffs the air and nearly gags, covering her nose and recoiling.

It was **hor****ri****bl****e**.

Janey turns to her locker, seeing a few people eye it oddly, and her eyes widen as the smell came from there; something...**dark** was leaking from the bottom...

Slowly going closer, she puts a hand to the combination, trying not to throw up at the disgusting odor.

The smell was getting stronger, more powerful…

_'Something's wrong…'_

The bluenette quickly unlatches the lock and swings the door open, eyes widen as something falls forward.

It lands to the ground with a splat…blood pooling around it in a dark puddle.

The poor girl screamed in terror, making a good number of people stop what they were doing and look over.

"J-Janey! What's...wrong..."

Zack's blue eyes sunk back in horror at what he saw on the ground, feeling sick to his stomach...

Janey couldn't take her eyes off it, tears swelling up quickly...

* * *

An eye…

One large orange eye staring back up at her.

Blood dripped from Donna's locker, erupting a rotting smell; students nearby screamed out in panic when they saw the horrific scene, making some teachers come out to see what was happening.

"..Oh my god.." One said, stepping back anxiously before running to phone police...

Another teacher ran up to her, trying to see if she was ok...

But Donna couldn't hear them...everything was frozen to her...

Donna stood there, her hand limp on her locker door, as she stared down at the bloodied eye...

Blankly, she bent down, her heart racing a mile a minute. She picked the eye up, the odor assaulting her nostrils and dark blood running along her fingers...

"..."

Trailing her hazel eyes up to the locker, Donna read the bloodied message that caked the inside...

**"It WoN'T bE LonG…"**

The hand she held the eye in began to shake, and soon her whole body shook uncontrollably...

After a while, the brunette finally found the strength to scream in terror...

* * *

Janey puts her hands to her mouth, stepping back as she chokes back a disgusted sob.

She looked in her locker, realizing everything was covering in blood…

People started to crowd around, shouting in terror and surprise as they saw the disgusting scene. Teachers ran out to grab kids away, one leading Janey down to the Main Office for the police.

The small bluenette was speechless, her whole body beginning to grow numb...

Everything was covered in dark blood...

But one message stood out the most; it covered her mirror, promising death...

"It won't be long..._" _She whispered the message back to herself, tears trailing down her face.

It wouldn't be long...

Slenderman left her a message…in Heather's **_blood_**…

_'It wouldn't be long...until he came back...'_

* * *

Janey sat in one of the chairs outside the office, her parents arguing with the policemen.

Her body was still numb from earlier, and her green eyes lost a bit of their colors.

"Why aren't you _doing_ anything?!" Her mother's anxious voice screamed from the office.

"There's a _madman_ out there! He has an innocent child and now he's after my **_baby_**!"

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we possibly can—"

"_**BullSHIT**_!" Her father's angry voice boomed. "This bastard gonna get my kid if you don't do something **now**!"

Janey sighs, leaning against the seat sadly.

What was she going to do?

"…So you're here too, eh?" Janey gazes Donna's way; the ebony girl slides over, hearing the argument from inside the office.

"Looks like you're folks are here too…God, it's going to be a **zoo** when _my_ mom comes." A desperate chuckle slips from her: "Dammit…this is getting out of hand."

She looks towards her friend, sighing deeply.

"You found an eye, didn't you?"

When Janey shakily nodded, she sighs, removing her glasses. Pitching the bridge of her nose, Donna was at a lost.

"I found one in my locker too…A bright orange just like Heather's…." She gets up, walking around in a huff...

This was too much for her.

Heather was missing, and that bastard was _torturing_ her!

There was only one thing to do at that point. And she couldn't believe she was _thinking_ of doing it.

Donna stopped, looking down to her feet silently.

...But they had no other choice.

"…We'll **_have_** to go."

Janey looks up to Donna, understanding what she met immediately.

"W-We're gonna have to go into those damn woods…Fuck…the shit that girl gets me into." Of course, she met that in a playful way.

Glancing at the bluenette, Donna hold out a hand to her, grinning slightly. "Are you in?"

"Is there a need to ask?" Janey smiles weakly, grabbing her friend's hand in a tight grip.

"Let's go find Slenderman."

**"SON OF A BITCH!"**

They flinch and look up, Donna's mother running in and looking enraged.

The brunette buries her face in her hands, embarrassed as her mom created an even bigger scene.

"Let's just find him and fast…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**(Janey and Donna are going into the woods! But will they make it out alive? Review to find out! (^3^)**


	7. Worth a Shot

**Chapter 7**

It was dark when they set up camp; the sun had just set in the distance, and the sky was soon a dark blue. Stars slowly filled the night sky as they decided to stop within the deeper parts of the woods.

Janey and Donna were able to trick their parents into thinking they were going to the library earlier on that afternoon.

In reality, however, they left for the woods...

They needed to find Heather and save her from the Slenderman...

Of course, they didn't know _where_ they would start first...they had no clue where to look for him..

But that didn't stop them...

They were going to find Heather…and they were going to bring her back _alive_...

Even if it _**killed** _them.

* * *

Donna watched over the fire as Janey fixed the tent.

The woods slowly came to life with the sounds of crickets and the occasional hooting of owls.

It was so dark in the place, save for the bright red orange blare of the fire.

Donna looked around the forest, staying on guard for any surprise attacks. "So how are we gonna go about this?"

"I dunno." Janey sighs softly, fingering the blankets. "Heather knew more about him than _either_ of us. I guess we'll have to wait until **_he_** comes for us."

"Oh Jesus, no…"

Janey sits down across from Donna, gripping a blanket to her chest as she stared into the fire.

She was scared more out of her mind than ever before right now. But Heather needed them.

Heather needed _her_.

And she couldn't be a coward and abandon her.

_'I-I...I have to be strong...'_

A sudden rustle was heard in the bushes nearby, making the girls freeze.

Both girls snapped up, looking to the source of the noise; Donna grabbed a branch and raised it high while Janey jumped behind her.

The rustling got closer, got louder towards the girls, making Janey whimper slightly.

"Who's there?!" Donna grips the branch like a bat, ready to swing at the intruder. "I'm warning you! If you don't say something now, I'll beat your face in!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah!"

Donna makes a face as two boys make their way into the clearing.

It was that idiot Zack and his younger brother, Jim.

Groaning irritated, she throws the stick down, sneering at him. "_You_?! Why are you out here?!" Donna sticks her tongue out in slight disgust.

"You weren't _following_ us, were you?"

Zack scoffs, setting his book bag down. "As if I'd follow _you_. Janey, maybe…but **_you_**? Please…"

Janey hides behind Donna even more, feeling very uncomfortable; Donna rolled her eyes agitated.

"Yeah...t_hat's_ not creepy at all.."

Zack grumbled, sighing arrogantly. "As you must know, my brother and I were going…_hunting_."

"Lemme guess.. the Slenderman?"

"Your brilliance knows no bounds." The redhead retorted harshly. He huffs, pointing in Jim's direction.

"It was _his_ idea to come anyway. He wants to "catch" the guy on tape."

Jim puffs up, gripping his camera in anticipation. "What?! The guy is _**real**_! And with this baby, I'll have solid proof!"

"Oh c'mon, man! We've been over this! He's _not_ real!"

"…You're wrong."

Zack turns to Janey, a little shocked, before chuckling softly. "Oh Janey, please. You can't honestly _believe_ in him."

"I do!" Janey bit her lip, remembering what happened earlier. "H-He wrote a message in our lockers! He gave us her **_eyes_**!"

"It could just be some type of madman—"

_"NO_!" Janey cries out; sighing nervously, she adds: "I-I saw him… He took Heather into these woods… H-He has her!"

She chokes back a sob, her body shaking with fear as Donna tries to comfort her. "And now he's **_hurting_** her! She's in pain, and we don't even know where to find her!"

"…Not necessarily." They all turned to Jim, who had a look of ponder. "You say he took her away….but he didn't kill her right then and there, no?"

She nodded in agreement, and Jim clapped his hands in realization: "That's it! He's holding her."

"I'm sorry?" Donna narrowed her hazel eyes. "What do you mean _'holding_ her'?"

"I've heard stories about his kidnappings." The ivory blonde mentioned, looking a little too eager in Donna's case. "Sometimes he doesn't kill you right there. Sometimes he takes people away, to _torture_ them before his killings."

Janey whimpers in panic, Donna glaring deadly at the blonde boy.

"B-But! There_ is_ one way to get them back: you have to find all 8 notes."

"8 notes?" Donna scoffed. "What is this, a scavenger hunt?"

"No, no, you got it all wrong. If you find all 8 notes, you'll be able to find your friend." Jim hands them a flashlight.

"Here; he puts them on various trees in the forest. If you get to all of them, he'll leave you alone and you can save your friend."

"You're forgetting one detail, Jim." Zack muttered, leaning on a tree. "He comes for you _while_ you search for them."

"Eh, yeah, there's that…"

Zack scoffs at his younger brother, stepping away from the tree. He ponders a bit, remembering another key factor.

"And…we could risk getting Slender-sickness."

He glances towards the girls with seriousness. "It's said that when he comes for you, he gives out this aura; it makes you feel very weak in the head. Your vision blurs and you're unable to think straight. In worse cases, some victims cough out blood and collapse."

Jim gives Zack a rather smug look: "I thought you didn't believe in the Slenderman~"

That earned him a punch in the gut.

The brunette rolls her eyes at the idiots; she honestly didn't have time for their nonsense.

But if what Zack said was true…then they were in way too deep to turn back now.

She glances at the flashlight before giving Janey a glance.

The bluenette looks uncertain, but she nods. Donna shows her comprehension and looks back, giving Jim a determined look. "It's worth a shot."

Jim grins happily, fiddling with his shoulder bag. "Great! Lemme just get my camera ready."

Zack shook his head: "You guys are making a **big** mistake. Nothing good will come from this…"

"Then _leave_." Janey shot back at Zack, honestly tired of his pessimistic attitude.

"No one asked you to be here anyway. We came here to get Heather back and that's what going to happen. You'll just be in the way if you don't want to help."

She strides pass him hurriedly with a huff, Donna following after with a smirk.

Zack begrudgingly followed after and muttered under his breath, cursing _'Slendermen'_ and _'dumb brunettes'_ the likes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 8**

They went deeper into the woods, their flashlights piercing through its menacing aura; the darkness surrounded them, but their lights helped create a bright circle that kept the darkness and its ache to devour them at bay.

Donna led the way cautiously but determined, Janey gripping her shirt as she looks around nervously. Jim had his camera on, flashing around the forest eagerly in hopes of capturing his cash-cow while his brother shook his head at his antics

After a few minutes, the group trending farther into the darkness, Zack groans in irritation.

"God, we've been walking for miles now. What _exactly_ are we trying to look for?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Jim informed him, wiping any smudges on his camera. "The notes are yellowish; so they shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"…Like this?"

The two boys turn to Janey, who holds a yellowed piece of paper causally in her hand.

"Yes! Just like that!" The blonde hurries to her, grabbing the note eagerly.

He eyes the crooked lettering, shining a light on it as the others come around to read it.

The message was bold black and rushed, smearing downward like blood:

_**"CAN'T RUN…"**_

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Zack acquires, feeling lost. "Isn't not even a full sentence! How are we gonna find Heather with _this_ mess?"

"We keep looking." Donna snaps, snatching the note from the two boys.

"I'm not giving up on finding her alive."

"M-Me neither." Janey chimes in, taking the note from the brunette and slipping it into her pocket.

Flashing her light to her right, the bluenette wore a look of slight confidence.

"I found it over there. Maybe if we head in that direction, we'll find more."

"It's worth a shot." Jim's ivory face grins while he looks through his camera. "I just hope I get to see him in person."

Jim flinched at the girls' sudden glares, Donna giving him a stern one before heading ahead with Janey.

"Don't wish for something you'll regret."

He was put off by their harshness, but followed after them nonetheless.

Wherever the notes were...Slenderman would surely be there as well..

* * *

It was 20 minutes later when the group make it to the top of a hill. Looking out into the open, Donna spots a creek and a clearing in the distance.

"There" She replies, pointing in that direction. "Let's try to look over there."

The girls were the first to slide down the muddy hill, the boys following after them clumsily.

They looked over the running creek, water rushing through it rapidly; luckily, there were some stones in the creek that serves as a path.

Crossing over, Donna lands with a soft grunt, adjusting her glasses as she shines her light onto a path made from fallen twigs and leaves.

On either side of it stood two tall trees, and on each of them, a yellowed paper was nailed into their bark.

"I found two more!" Sh yelled out excitedly; running towards them, the ebony brunette hurriedly rips them away, shining her light to read them.

The first one didn't have any words on it, but was a picture instead.

It was a crudely drawn Slenderman surrounded by large trees, everything rushed and scribbled like a child's drawing.

The other one showed Slenderman again. But this time, it had one word was etched roughly to his right:

_**"FOLLOWS"**_

While the others were thrilled with the way things were going, Janey wasn't too happy with that message.

Something was off, yet she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Great! Three down, 5 to go!" Jim was extra ecstatic; he really wanted to find the Slenderman.

It didn't even occur to him that **_should_** he find the entity, he would being risking his life.

"I'm so pumped dude! I'm finally going to meet the guy!"

Zack gave his brother a look of disapproval, the urge to smack him upside his head coming on strong.

"Considering the stories about him, I _doubt_ you should feel that way…"

"Are you _kidding_?! Once I find evidence of his existence, I'm selling this to the media! Then I'll be so fucking **_rich_**!"

"Yeah, well, hold off on the thoughts of money, would you?" Janey replied sternly, turning her gaze on them.

"This is a rescue mission, not a Get Rich **scheme**. This isn't about _you_, so try to be more **serious**."

"Geez, my bad..." Jim hid away from her glare, which looked scarier on her since she was always so nice.

Donna was grinning amusingly when there was a sudden rustle.

Everyone froze in their spot, the sound echoing into the darkness around them.

"…The _hell_ was that?"

It appeared again, growing louder than before; by then, the forest grew quiet and the only sound that stayed was the deafening rustling echoed.

Janey scuffled closer to her friend, that bad feeling coming back to her.

That, and another migraine...

_'O-Oh no...'_

"M-Maybe we should start moving again…" Donna suggested, looking just as nervous as the rest of them.

Jim's camera began to go haywire, experiencing severe technical difficulties.

The blonde looks down, eyes widen at the constant static; he smacks the side a couple of times, but the static only gets stronger.

"Shit, you're right." He hurries pass them, motioning for them to get moving. "C'mon! He's coming this way!"

Donna grabs a shaking Janey, and they run after the boy, Zack groaning in disbelief as he follows after.

* * *

They run quickly through the path, the rustling of the forest trailing behind them.

Donna looks around her, trying to see where the noise is coming from, while Janey starts to whimper.

The migraine in her head pulsed against her skull, pain overtaking her senses.

And a voice echoed in the back of her head; a voice of warning and sheer panic.

He's coming!

He was getting **_closer_**!

Unable to take it anymore, she yanks away from Donna, and runs ahead. She races pass the boys, her friend screaming for her to stop.

But Janey keeps running, pushing pass branches and bushes as tears flew from her eyes.

_'N-No...I-I don't want him to appear!'_

Her legs pumped faster, and Janey didn't stop until she entered the clearing, the moon blocked by gray clouds overhead.

The girl's body hunches over in a huff, her breathing hitched as she tries to catch her breath.

Donna calls after her, her voice growing closer as she runs into the clearing; Donna walks to her side, worry written all over her face.

"Jesus, are you _okay_?"

Janey shakes her head fearfully, looking at her as more tears threaten to burst forth.

She really wanted to find Heather alive and _fast_!

But how could she do that if _**HE**_ got to them first?

Patting her back, Donna gives her an assuring look.

"Don't worry." She tells her softly. "We're going to find Heather. And when we do, we _WILL_ get out of here."

Janey sniffles and nods her head, hugging her friend closer as her shaking body began to relax.

Peering over her shoulder, green eyes light up as she gazed into the distance.

There was a small shack not too far from them.

Beyond the misty fog of the night, it stood just a few yards away. The moon appeared from the clouds and glowed behind it; its large bright appearance cast a shadow overcoming the tiny shelter.

Janey pulled Donna away to point towards it avidly.

"There. In the distance…could that be where Heather is right now?"

Donna looks behind to gaze towards it carefully.

It was a long shot, but that was a chance they'd be willing to take.

After all…no one in their right mind would wan to live out here…

Not when _**HE**_ lurked among the trees.

Donna pondered a while to figure out the chances, tapping her chin with her finger.

It wasn't impossible that Heather could be cooped up in there. But going in face first was too risky.

_'What we need is someone…willing to take the first steps..'_

"Wow girls."

Donna was pulled from her thoughts, the girls seeing the boys staggering behind.

Jim panted as he reappeared from the woods, giving them a tired grin. "You guys should join the track team or something."

_'…Bingo.'_

"Hey Jim," Donna calls out, an idea working in her head. "We're thinking Heather might be in that shack over there. Y'mind checking it out for us?"

Jim looks over towards the old shack, and his blue eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh man, oh man, that's**_it_**!" He get his camera ready, looking towards the girls in sheer giddiness.

"That's the shack he stores his victims!" Jim checks his lenses, that grin never fading from his face.

"All the stories say something about a cabin or shack in a clearing in the woods! And here it is right in front of us! This is a **great** discovery!"

"…So you wouldn't mind going in first?"

Jim eyes Janey bewildered, gripping his camera with steady hands.

"Are you _**kidding**_? I've been ready for this moment for **months**!" He runs off towards the shack, his camera mounted on his shoulder.

"C'MON!"

Donna snickers to Janey, nudging her shoulder.

"I just _knew_ he'd go for it."

She grabs her friend and they follow after the eccentric boy, his brother begrudgingly coming along as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**(And into the shack they go...what lays ahead for these teens? Read more to find out! Reviews are welcomed! (^3^)**


	9. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 9**

The door opens with a creak, dusting floating in the air; Jim coughs a bit and peers inside, his giddiness very known at that point.

Donna and Janey peered behind him, the ebony brunette looking around with some interest.

"…It's a lot bigger on the inside."

The room was midnight blue; everything stood still, coated with a fine layer of dust. The chairs and tables were neatly wrapped in shiny plastic, and spiders scatted across the rotten wooden floor.

No one was home, to say the least.

Slowly but surely, Jim opened the old door, the moon's light spreading throughout the room. Janey stood close to Donna, who adjusted her glasses and gave the place an once-over.

"God…It's like my Grandma's house, only deserted."

Zack walks in last, sneering as his hand gets caught in multiple spider webs.

Wiping the sticky detesting silk on his blue jeans, he grumbled lowly.

"Let's just get this over with. I swear, I think I just wiped Charlotte's Web all over my pants."

Donna gives him an impatient look before turning to the others. "Okay look. I think it would be better if we split up. That way, we could possibly find Heather faster."

Zack raises his eyebrows in doubt: "What is this, some B-horror movie? Wouldn't he just pick us off one by one that way?"

Donna digs into her bag and whips out her IPad, turning it on. "I figured as much. So I suggest we all connect with our devices. That way, we have some way of keeping touch in case of trouble."

Janey pulls out her Touch screen phone as well: "Donna's right. We don't want him to catch us off guard."

* * *

After some argument of who would go with who, they eventually split up, searching the shack from top to bottom.

Donna and Zack searched the upstairs part, while Jim and Janey looked around downstairs.

While Jim was busying photographing weird stuff and wandering by himself, Janey took a turn down a corridor.

It was dark down the hall, and it seem there really was no end to the hallway...

Her tiny footsteps echoed down it as she walked along its creaking floor. Her flashlight brought some light to the place, as a tiny window of protection that stopped the deepness of the dark to completely encircle the bluenette.

_'This place gives me the creeps...I really want to get out of here...'_

Looking to her right, Janey ever so carefully opens a rotten door; as she slowly peeked in, she realized that the room was empty.

Save for a tiny closet and a chair, the room bared no real existences of human life.

She opens the door wider, looking around cautiously as she steps in.

A tap upon the window grabs her attention; looking ahead, she notices a yellowish piece of paper fluttering against the foggy glass...

The nail holding it in place sinks deep into the musty wood. Tearing it away, Janey realizes it to be another note. On it are a few words, etched roughly:

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

Janey nearly drops the note at the anger it possess.

She quickly connects to her phone, Donna popping up on full screen.

"What's up, Jan-Jan?"

"I-I found another note." She whispers; for some reason, she felt the need to do so.

She...she felt something off in this room...

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Not much." Donna sighs. "We found another note. But other than that, there's no sigh of Heather. Don't worry though; we're heading down right n—"

Static takes over the connection, and the screen begins to grow blurry. The bluenette taps her phone, trying to fix the connection.

"D-Donna? I can't—you're breaking up."

A creak echoes in the room; pausing slightly, she looks back to see the closet partially open.

The darkness from inside seems to gape straight out at her. In that moment, her vision blurred deeply, everything going foggy as a numb pain over took her head again.

_'N-No...N-Not another migraine...'_

This one banged against her head rapidly, making her place her hand on her forehead to try and sooth the pain.

She gazed upon the door again, the pitch blackness seeming to drag on forever within the tiny closet.

A chill ran down her back, and she suddenly didn't want to be in this room anymore.

Janey keeps an eye on the door, backing away carefully as she exits the room and closes the door.

Only staring at the door momentarily, she hurries away from the dark corridor, racing back to the front when something jumps out at her and making her scream aloud.

Jim jumps up startled, his eyes wide. "Woah! Sorry, Janey. I-I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl sighs nervously, resting against the peeling walls. "Jeez, Jim. Let your presence be known next time."

"Sorry... Say, I found another note!" He pulls out a crumple piece of yellow paper; the words are etched in black, dripping down and off the paper:

_**"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"**_

Janey gulps; she really wasn't feeling this shack right now.

She just wanted to find Heather and find immediately. Thumping is heard coming down, and Donna and Zack appear again.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She asks concerned. "We lost the connection when we were upstairs."

"I-I guess…w-what were the other notes that you found?"

Donna unfolds the note the found, the words edged just as rough as the others:

_**"ALWAYS WATCHES…NO EYES…"**_

Janey felt a lump in her stomach at that point; these words…

They reminded her of Heather's **_eyes_**….

The same eyes they found covered in blood in their lockers.

Donna feels the same, crumbling the note in her hand as a dark feeling overcomes her heart.

"Maybe Slenderman's getting closer…" Jim mutters, his camera waiting to catch him on camera. "Maybe he's _already_ in here with us."

Janey pushes Jim suddenly, panic clearly on her face. "D-Don't say that, you idiot!"

He lands hard on his back, a door opening slightly under his weight. Rubbing his sore head, Jim looks back, stairs leading into the darkness below.

"…Huh."

He opens the door wider, everyone else crowding around. Zack looks up to see a note tatted to the overhead. Tearing it away, he reads the words out loud:

_**"HELP ME!"**_

Donna rips the note away, reading the words over and over.

"Oh god…this must be a sign!" Slight relief overcomes her, and a weak smile spreads on her face.

"Heather must be down there! Oh god, she needs us to get her."

"…Or it could be a trap."

"Well whatever," Jim, turns his camera on to night vision. "I'm getting footage of that bastard if it's the last thing I do."

He hurries down the steps, everyone else following after.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Don't Look or It Takes You

**Chapter 10**

The steps spiral around and around, built against a cold, stone wall as the group disappeared into the darkness.

Jim lead the way eagerly, shining his camera on anything remotely out of the ordinary.

Janey stayed closed to Donna's side, wrapping her hands around her arm as she looked around anxiously; the occasional sounds of mice and other rodents spooked the bluenette while Donna make a face of repulsion.

The brunette shines her flashlight all around them, the look of a cavern taking appearance within the amazing structure beneath the small cabin.

"Geez…" She mumbles, disgustedly eyeing the goo dripping from the ceiling. "Whoever made this shack really liked their horror."

"Well, it is fit for a Slenderman." Zack joked behind them, warily watching out for any sights of bats.

* * *

After what seemed like hours going into the darkness of the unknown, they come to a sudden halt.

Donna shines the flashlight on a large wooden door, the smell of decay oozing from it.

Janey bit her lip, knowing this was the door that stood between them and whatever it was behind it.

Jim chuckles nervously, a weak smile playing on his lips. Looking back, he jokes:

"Hey…not half bad. 7 notes in, and we're still not dead yet."

Sneering, Donna pushes him forward towards the door.

"Would you shut up and go?!"

Janey grips onto Donna's shirt tighter, fear building in her body.

The pain in her head grew deeper, pulsing within her brain, then trickling down her spine in large jolts. The sheering white blindness of the agony grew more with each step, making her breath hitch in silent panic.

Something wasn't right.

_**None**_ of this was _right_.

Why hadn't he come for them yet? How were they able to get this far with **no** real troubles?

She didn't have time to comprehend everything before the boys force the door to cave in.

It breaks fairly easy, the darkness from inside pouring out to them; ripping away the shards, Jim's blue eyes widen in awe as he looks around.

"Holy crap…"

He's the first to go through, helping Donna and Janey into the room. Donna gives it all a once over, revulsion an obvious feature along her face.

"Jesus…"

To say it was a prison would be an understatement...

Save for a few chairs and tables here and there, the place was completely bare with the air icy cold and freezing to the skin.

Janey huddled close to Donna, her breathe puffing out as she looked around warily.

Dark decaying blood caked the tall stone walls, much of the floor having lost its color to crimson.

Numerous claw marks engraved themselves in the stone walls; a few had nails embedded in the walls while all of them were caked with dark brown colors as they showed tally mark over tally mark.

Zack walks over to one finished marking cautiously, fingering the fifth line crossing over the four others; bringing his hand back, the redhead sees a dark reddish brown on his tips.

A chill runs down his back; looking towards the others, he mutters in disbelief with wide eyes.

"I-It's blood…e-every time they marked a tally…t-they did it in their own _blood_." He looks around in sheer panic, wiping the blood away.

"Well, hell! What are we _waiting_ for?! Let's get her and leave! I don't wanna be stuck in here _too_, y'know!"

"Does it look like we _want_ to stay here too?" Donna snaps. "And don't worry, we'll find her. But I swear if you don't shut up, we're leaving your ass behin—"

"Help…"

Everyone stops to listen, silence swallowing the plead instantly; the soft voice they heard was no mistake.

"…H-Heather?"

Janey moves closer, trying to find where the voice came from. "Heather, is that you?"

"J-Janey…D-Donna…"

Both girls look ahead, a large cover blocking something; slow movement underneath were accompanied by pained moans.

They rush towards it, Donna tearing the cover away, only to gasp out loud.

"Oh god…Heather!"

* * *

...The young girl was a mess...

Fresh bleeding scars adored her body, her school uniform caked with mud and more blood…some her own…

And some **_not_**...

She breathed shallowly and slowly for fear that rushing would intensify the pain. Her once long raven hair laid in a tangled mess, having become greatly stained by the bright crimson.

But that wasn't it; blood dripped down her frail face, creating large puddles on her clothes and the ground.

The girl's hands were stained bright red with her head in her palms, the puddles quickly spread around her.

Painfully looking up, Heather subjected her friends to her tormented form, her mouth twisted in pain.

Janey chokes back a sob as Donna hisses in discomfort.

Her eyes were gone...

All that remained were two huge gaping holes in her small face; her sockets bled continuously, weeping tears of pain and suffering.

"I-I'm sorry…" Heather whimpered, barely able to move. "I'm s-sorry I didn't l-listen to y-you guys…"

Quickly, Donna grabs a towel from her bag. She wraps it carefully around Heather's head to stop the bleeding in her eyes. Then, she pulls her jacket off to place it upon Heather's shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweetie! We're gonna get you out of here! We're gonna get out, and we'll get you to a hospital, okay?"

But as soon as the jacket covered her back, Heather shrieked in misery. She yanks away, breathing in huge gulps of air as she shakes horribly.

The pain was too unbearable.

As she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, Janey noticed more blood seeping from her back; it stained her shirt, making it a dark red as it slowly spread through the fabric.

"Donna…" The bluenette motions to the wound. The ebony brunette complies, gently pulling her shirt up to gasp in disgust.

A large circle was cut deep into her back; in the middle an even larger X was slashed down the middle, blooding slowly trailing down her twitching form.

Heather could barely breathe as more blood pooled from the scar before slipping downward.

"Holy shit…" Jim whispered, his camera capturing the whole thing. "Just like the markings in the pictures."

Janey's green eyes were filled with terror, noticing a yellow note tacked deep in the middle of Heather's scar. Gently pulling the long nail out, erupting a cry from her traumatized friend, Janey shakily shines a flashlight on the bloodied note as she picks it up:

_**"D-Don't Look…Or It Takes You…"**_

Adrenaline rushed through her veins; her grip on the eighth note tightens, threatening to rip it in two.

_'Don't look…or it takes you…'_

Static begins to appear on Zack's phone; he smacks it a few times, but it keeps going. He eyes it before realizing that nothing is appearing on the screen.

"Uh, guys?" He looks around, suddenly unsure with himself. "I-I think we need to leave…"

"In a minute, dude." Donna mutters, trying to help Heather up.

"No, I mean really. We need to _**go**_!"

"Hey! Would you wait?! She's not _exactly_ in the condition to run, y'know!"

Suddenly their lights go out; Janey cries out shocked while Donna curses.

"Dammit! _Now_ what?!"

As she taps her flashlight, Heather whimpers in her arms; the terrified girl grips onto Donna pathetically, her words barely above a whisper.

"H-He's coming…"

"What was that, Heather?"

Static on his camera picks up; Jim looks down to see his camera going haywire again.

But…instead of being afraid….a smile slowly spreads on his lips.

He was happy!

_**ELATED!**_

This was the moment of truth! This would be the moment he would meet his money-maker!

_'Give me a good ole show, Slendy~' _He mused eagerly.

Donna smacks her flashlight harder this time, before a light flickers to life.

"There!" She gives an assuring smile. "Now we can…l-leave…"

The ebony brunette's hazel eyes grew large; her friends whimpered behind her as they watched on in sheer terror.

Zack backed away, his blue eyes not believing what he was seeing.

"Dear god…."

Jim turns towards them while fixing his camera, looking honestly confused.

"What's the deal with you guys?"

Janey breathes harshly, her heart thumping and tears slipping down her face; the throbbing pain in her skull grew to a dull feeling, daunt surprise overtaking her senses.

_'It's him…'_

Jim looks behind him slowly to see the figure peering down at his small form...

Long, black tendrils give shape and swirled with deadly intent around the taller being.

The pale faceless head emerges from the darkness, leering at the group.

_'…SlenderMan…'_

At that moment….Donna's flashlight slipped from her hands.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**(And the Star of the show appears~! What happens next~? Read more to find out!)**


	11. The Terror's Just Beginning!

**Chapter 11**

The flashlight hit the floor with a heavy clack, everyone frozen in their places.

The girls were frozen in fear, Janey whimpering while Donna stood with her mouth hanging.

Zack was frozen in disbelief, his blue eyes sunk back into his head.

But Jim…

Jim was frozen in awe, the smile on his face growing bigger by the minute. Holding his camera up to the being, he laughs out loud.

"Amazing…so fucking amazing!" He keeps recording, the being turning his attention to him.

"I have my proof! I will finally prove to the world! That the Slenderman is real! He's real and I'm the guy to get the footage!"

Of course, he didn't know that his camera was going haywire at this point.

Slenderman tilts his head towards the laughing boy; a tendril slowly moves towards his form, blending in with the darkness of the room.

Heather whimper in fear behind the girls, her breathing panicked and quick at the feeling of his evil presence.

The bluenette stood tall, Janey desperately attempted to hide the poor girl from his demon appearance...

Even though she as well wanted to hide away from him and never be detected. The migraine in her head was going crazy, his mere presence sending waves of pain into her brains. But she stood there, blocking the shivering ravenette from the tall beast, and daring to keep eye contact.

_'G-Go away…Go away!'_

Donna quickly searched the floor for the flashlight, the darkness making her feel venerable.

Zack looks on in growing fear, backing away towards the caved in-door. He never looked away from Slenderman, panic reaching his beating heart.

"Jim…back away from him."

The blonde turns to his brother, a wide grin plastered on his face. "C'mon dude! Why aren't you celebrating?!"

The camera was the only light at the time, and the others could clearly see a tendril sneak up on the oblivious boy's body.

Zack turns his gaze to Jim, seeing the camera crumble to the ballistic and wild static.

Starting to reach out with his hand towards him, the redhead felt his heart thumped wildly as he began to fear for his brother's life.

"Jim…get _**AWAY**_ from him!"

"No way man!" The younger boy laughs in excitement. "I'm gonna be rich! Do you _hear_ me?! I'm gonna be fucking ri—"

_**"SiLLy MorTal…"**_

Before Zack could reach him and yank the blonde back, the tendril wraps around the boy's waist and yanks Jim into the darkness.

Zack stared in horror as the camera dropping to the ground, static still appearing on the screen.

"JIM!"

He only gets answers of pathetic whimpers echoing in the blackness of the room.

Then, a diabolical laughter echoes around them, becoming louder and more demonic with amusement.

It surrounds the group, striking dread in the hearts of their souls.

_**"yOu CaN't EsCAPe…"**_

The whimpering grows louder, more desperate as crunching sounds began echoing.

_**"I'LL AlwaYs FinD yOu…"**_

Jim's pathetic whining turn into cries of pain.

Around them in the darkness, the group was powerless as their ears were subjected to the sounds of his ultimate demise.

His cries turn into screams of pain as the sick satisfying snapping of bones filled the air. Ripping sounds penetrate Zack's ears as he's forced to listen to Slenderman ripped his brother apart.

"Oh GOD, IT HURTSS!" He screams in sheer agony, his voice becoming more and more distorted. **"IT HURTTSSS!"**

Zack grips his fists in bubbling anger: "YOU BASTARD!"

More sicken laughter filled the air, fusing with the horrid mincing of the boy's life.

It all sounded so monstrous...so demonic and unearthly...

_**"pRoTEST aLL YoU WanT…"**_

Slenderman croaks with amusement, the dying of Jim music to his sadistic nature.

_**"YoU wILL aLL sUFfER!"**_

Donna yanks the flashlight and jumps up, relief in her features for a bit.

"I got it!" She flashes the light forward before blood splats across her face.

Her smile faltered weakly, not really knowing what just happened.

"O-Oh god…"

Blood flows down like a waterfall, Jim's body mutilated and torn as it lays limp in bony white hands. Dark blood spilled to the floor, spreading along the cold stone towards the others.

Zack watched his feet, seeing the crimson stain his shoes slowly before trailing his eyes slowly up the slender being to his brother...

One tendril had a tight grip around the dead boy's ripped torso while another took hold of his mangled legs.

His heart felt like bursting at that moment, as his breathing quickened, growing louder and panicked as his mouth quivered.

"No..."

Jim's torso hung upside down, blonde hair was stained red and fluids dripping to the floor.

"NO..."

His mouth hang open lazily, blood slipping down his face as his blue eyes stared at his brother...

Dead and cold...

**"NO! JIM!"**

Donna tried to hold Zack back while Janey protected Heather's shaking form. Her own breathing was quick, her eyes wide in fear.

Crunching sounds echoed from his head, and the palish skin moves grossly as Slenderman swallows his heart.

He doesn't bother to wipe away the blood on his face, raising a crimson strained hand towards the cowering teens.

With such deadly grace, he raises a thing bony finger, blood dripping in large drops. He points towards Janey, making her heart drop.

_**"TiS tIMe, ChiLd…"**_

He slithered towards them, tentacles aiming to kill them all.

_**"NoW…GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"**_

Donna, on instinct, chucks the flashlight at him with force, her face as panicked as the rest of them.

As it bounced off his head, she tosses Heather over her shoulder and grabs Janey's wrist, swinging them towards the stair well.

"C'MON!"

She pushes Janey through and trails after her, Zack not far behind. The tendrils shoot at them, breaking through the rest of the door and trailing upwards towards their retreating forms.

* * *

They raced up the staircase, slithering tendrils gaining on them. Janey pumps her legs hard, her breathe hitched as she made her way up to the first floor.

Light shines through as the ebony bluenette lunges out from the stairs, Donna and Heather right behind her. They fall to the ground in a grunt, Heather falling over them.

Zack was making his way up, the tendrils gaining towards his heels.

He almost makes it to the doorway before a tendril grabs him.

"N-NO!"

He grabs onto the frame with a vice grip, pleading for the girls to help. Donna rushes to yank him forward, but more tendrils wrap around him in a tight grip.

They pull him back while his hand grips onto Donna's tight. Even though she tries in vain to pull him back, they prove to be too strong for her.

The black tendrils yank back, ripping the red haired boy away; in the process, his skin tears and blood gushes as his wrist ripped apart, causing Zack to grit in suffering.

A loud cracking of bones and hand is ripped from his body. Donna stares in terror as his wailing body in pulled back into the darkness, his hand still clinging onto hers.

Suddenly, tendrils shot out to grab her; Donna falls back as one grabs her ankle, and Janey immediately slams the door on it. Breathing heavily, she grabs a wooden shard and stab into the flesh limb. It gushes black goo and let's go, flailing around under the weight of the door.

The girls step back, looking at the door as tendrils pounded against it...

The sudden snorting made them gaze around in fright as more laughter started again.

Quickly, Donna grabs Heather and runs out, Janey following after with the darkness taking over the shack.

They race out the front door and towards the clearing they came from.

The laughter echoed louder, becoming more distorted, more insane.

**"yOu tHiNk YoU Can esCAPe ME?!"**

They ran faster into the dark woods; fear was the only feeling alive in their body.

**"YoU ThInK yOu cAN hide?"**

Everything whizzed past them; the darkness seemed to continue on and on…his voice echoed in their minds, mocking them as they ran through the forest.

**"RuN, Run…"**

Janey whimpered as she tried to run even faster.

**"… aS FaSt As yOu cAn…"**

Donna huffed in tiredness, but her mind pushed her to keep going.

**"…I'LL alWAYs fINd YoU…"**

Heather laid slump on Donna's back, her silent pleads sobbed into the brunette's shirt.

_"**…I'm slENDerMaN…"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 11  
**

**((Another one bites the dust~! I hoped you like it ^^))**


	12. A Friendship to Die For

**Chapter 12**

The girls ran deeper into the forest, piercing through the darkness with racing hearts. Everything was washed of any life; no sounds echoed in the distance and no trace of light, save for the moon shining a pale glow over their frighten forms.

_**He** _killed Jim…

_**He** _killed Zack…

And now…_**he**_ was after them.

The darkness was beginning to expand as they made their way in the endless forest. His deadly aura edged closer, hoping to capture them and keep them imprison in a deleterious embrace.

Janey ran as fast as she could, her legs burning in agony as she flew across the forest floors. Donna was at her side, panting as she carried Heather, who bled horribly. She'd look back occasionally, sweat sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Heather whimpered, gripping onto Donna's shoulders desperately.

"I-If I had just listened to you…If I wasn't acting so stupid…" Blood flows from her eyes, taking the place of terrified tears. "We wouldn't even be in this mess…I'm so sorry guys."

Donna chuckles nervously, her breathing still rushed. "Hey," She whispers. "We're best friends, aren't we?! We stick by each other! We'd never leave you, Heather! Never!" Looking back, she grins weakly: "So when we get outta here, we'll chew you out later. Okay?"

Heather couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

They made it to the creek, the water flowing rapid. Despite the pitch-black of the night, the water glisten a crystal blue, shining a light within the dark as silver stones stood strong against its current.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

Donna steadily sinks into the water, gripping her hold onto Heather. Then she takes Janey's hand; the bluenette trends cautiously as she jumps in as well. They rush to the other bank, trying to head back to their camp site. Donna sat Heather on the green grass as she pulled herself up. Janey was about to do the same when she was yanked back.

"W-What…?"

Panic edges in her heart as something clammy and ice cold wrapped around her leg and tried to jerk her. It made it worse as a headache began to pulse through her, blurring her vision. As everything began to grow dim to her, Janey could feel the force run up her leg, over her thighs, and around her waist, persistent in tugging her back. Her grip on the bank began to slip; Janey then gave a strangled whimper of terror.

"Donna! Something's got me!"

Donna whips her head back, eyes widen as her friend began to sink backwards.

Instantly, the water turned an ugly black; the water edged closer to the girl, trying to pull the helpless girl into the bottomless river below. The bluenette struggles with her might, desperately gripping the wet grass for support.

"Shit!"

With a free hand, Donna grabs Janey's arm in a tight grip. She pulls back with an enraged grunt, attempting to free her friend from the unseen terror.

"Let her go!"

A snicker mocks her attempts to save Janey; jerking her face up, Donna's eyes stared into the paleness of SlenderMan's face, his tendrils swirling around the thin mass of his body. Even without eyes to gaze upon her, she knew he was keeping eye contact.

Time seems to freeze at that point; all she saw was black and white as he stood there, menacing and malevolent. Her hearing grew dim, the sound of her thumping heart that only thing echoing in her ear.

The pressure grew around her body, numbing her senses and making her grip on Janey's hand slip almost willingly. It was as if he had captured her with an aura…an aura of certain death should she struggle against his control. As he stepped forward, the pressure grow heavier, making her eyes grow blank, the light in them growing dimmer…

And dimmer…

And dimmer…

And dimmer and—

Janey's low whimper was what broke her from the trance.

Donna looked downward to her, though the action felt like it took ages; gazing distinctly at her frighten friend, that's when she noticed it… the dark aura that circled around Janey's whimpering form….

Janey's weakening, frightened, powerless form…

"Donna…"

Fear pierced her core, a sudden realization striking her like lightening. It came to her quickly and unexpectedly; when a jerk of adrenaline rushed through her blood, Donna yanked hard, ripping Janey away from the trap and onto the grass.

Huffing and puffing, she scrambles to get up, the seriousness of the situation slamming into her brain like a car crash. She had to get the girls outta here, she knew now indefinitely. She had to get them out of here before it was too late!

_'B-before he….'_

She looks back, the fear never leaving her body. With wide eyes, she saw her control of the situation slip from her hand and shatter in front of her.

The darkness was taking over.

Very slowly, the misty river seeped up to the bank and began to spread outward, reaching towards the three young girls.

Donna quickly flings Heather over her shoulder and forces the bluenette up, racing them deeper into the forest. The blackness followed after them, taking over the woods as the SlenderMan drew closer and closer. She breathed with more panic than she was used to.

She wasn't used to being this frail. She wasn't used to being this vulnerable.

She…wasn't used to being this scared.

* * *

Janey felt her whole body about to cave in on her. The headache wouldn't stop pounding at her head, a constant sting that added to her pain. The distortion of her vision made her see static and erupt in coughing fits. Her legs were already tired from the running and the headache weaken her ability to run; her breathing became even more shallow as anxiety laced around her heart.

Never in her life did she feel so scared.

SlenderMan was drawing closer; he was closing in on them and by the looks of things, he was enjoying their torment.

_**'gIVe Up…'**_

He whispers sadistically in their ears, echoing deep in their minds.

_**'YoU'll NeVeR eScApe…it'S nO uSE FiGhTinG…'**_

Janey couldn't stop the tears that blinded her sight; she just wanted to go home. She wanted him to leave them alone and go away.

_**'GiVe uP, pAthEtIC MoRTals…'**_

"Shut up!" Janey whimpered, slamming a hand to her ear. "No more! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Donna looks back, sweat running down her face; she tried to look strong, but now, she was losing face at a quick rate. "Ignore him!" She shouts, terror laced in her wavering voice: "Just keep running! We're almost there! When we get to the edge of the woods, we'll be saf—"

A crunch rings in their ears followed by a shocked and anguished yelp. Donna falls to the ground hard, Heather slipping from her grip. Donna whimpers in pain, gripping her leg to stop the white unbearable pain that coursed through. Janey rushed to pick up Heather; looking to her fallen friend, she gasps in horror.

Donna's foot was caught…by teeth.

Looking back, the brunette ebony thinks it's a bear trap at first. But looking closely, her heart stops, realizing that her leg is caught by a sharp tendril. The woods were growing darker, and the bastard had taken complete control of it. Everything was being manipulated to capture the poor girls.

The crunching sounds rang louder as the sharp teeth sank deeper, blood spurting out in thin strands.

Donna tilts her head back in pain, biting her lip hard as tears of misery trend in her eyes. Janey tries to help her up, something striking at her when she does. The bluenette barely manages to dodges before realizing it's another tendril…it sprouting razor sharp teeth as well, a black goo dripping from its monstrous jaw….

SlenderMan was getting closer!

S-She needed to get outta there!

She grabs at Donna, trying to pull her free. The brunette screams again before shoving Janey away.

"Get outta here!" She instructed, breathing heavily at the pain. She rose to a standing position, turning back to watch the darkness slowly edge closer. She knew what would happen if those two stayed there any longer, and she be damned if she let that happen.

"Run." She turns back helplessly, smiling nervously. "Take Heather with you. Get outta here."

"B-But what about you?!" More tears pour down Janey's face. "I-I can't just _LEAVE_ you, Donna!"

"Don't worry about me! Just focus on getting Heather away from him!"

"No…" Janey whimpered. " I-I won't leave you! I can't! You're our friend! W-We'll get outta here together—"

"Shit, don't argue with me!" Donna retorts sharply, feeling tears threatening to spill. "Just take Heather and leave! We came here to safe her! And the job isn't finished!"

Rustling could be heard in the distance; he was right on their tail.

"We came in here, knowing we'd risk our lives for her. And dammit, we'll risk our lives getting her out!" She stabs her arm, pointing ahead and screaming:

"GO! **Don't** wait for me and** don't** look back! No matter what you hear, do _**NOT**_ stop! Just. _**GO!**_"

Crying softly, Janey nods; "I-I'm sorry…" Fat tears ran down her face, disbelieving she would actually have to abandon Donna. "P-Please forgive me…"

Donna smiles weakly: "Just…get outta here. Safely…"

Holding onto Heather, Janey runs away, apologizing over and over for leaving her friend behind. She leaps over a hill, grunting as she lands hard and keeps going. Biting her lip, the ebony bluenette hiccups in sadness, already knowing the fate of her older friend.

_'Donna…I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

The rustling was right behind her. Afterward, footsteps slowly walk to her. Donna looks back, her hazel eyes widen in fear.

SlenderMan stood before her in his evil glory. The forest opened up again, only enough to allow the moon to shone its pale light upon him like an angel of death.

Sweat slid down her face, collecting under her chin and dropping to the ground. Her body was frozen stiff and her heart couldn't stop its steady pounding.

Fuck it all, why did Heather have to be right about all this Slenderman shit in the first place? If her mother saw her right now, standing here like an idiot, she'd probably kill her….

Donna chuckles weakly at the thought…

She'd never see her mother again after tonight….

SlenderMan stands tall, more tendrils lunging from his lanky body. His face slowly opens from a wicked smirk on his face, wet ripping sounds interrupting the silence.

She was going to die…Donna knew it.

Yet…a smile came over her face; _'At least…Janey and Heather will get out safety…'_

A gritted yelp edged from her mouth as another tendril gripped her other leg, trapping her in place; she could feel the warm blood trickling downward and the teeth scrape along her bones. He came closer, leading down to stare the girl in the face. The mouth grew wider, black goo dripping out in huge globs; some drizzled upon Donna's cheek, who silently gagged in repulsion. Gray mist seeped from within, encircling her head in a suffocating hold that trapped her in a staring match with the faceless demon.

Donna merely closed her hazel eyes, taking a deep breath as her fate was sealed; she doesn't bother to wipe away the tears that slip down her cheeks.

She didn't put up a fight…but she did scream.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**(And like that, Donna's gone. What will happen to the other two? Read more to find out!)**


	13. I'm not Afraid Anymore

**Chapter 13**

Janey gasped harshly, her body slumped against the rotten trunk of a tree. Sweat ran along her face and pooled beneath her chin as breathing came in short rasps. The silence that pierced her ears shattered against the sudden sound of horrid and pained screaming.

Jerking up to the noise, Janey peered back in terror. The agonizing screeching pierced her soul and ran icy chills through her pumping blood.

He got to Donna…

The darkness still circled around her and Heather, still as thick and menacing as it was when they arrived. Yet, it wasn't thick enough to muffle the sounds of Donna's inevitable demise. It seemed that Donna was screaming all around her, along with the disgusting wet sounds of flesh ripping apart.

Janey felt this primal fear that made her run faster than she ever did in her life.

With Heather on her shoulders, the young bluenette sped through the forest, terror pounding hard on her frail heart. Tears slid down her soft cheeks and flew around her, the young girl sobbing loudly. Her crying became pathetic blabbering as Donna's screaming kept taking higher pitches. The more she heard the screams of pure dread, the more Janey's heart ripped further apart.

But she ran, just like Donna insisted…she ran until the screams of pain and suffering slowly drifted to faded crying…and then into a dull silence.

* * *

After running for so long, Janey stopped to catch her breath; she panting softly as Heather clung to her. Tears still blinded her sight, panic rising in her very soul.

They were the only ones left…

He was closing in on them fast and any minute...he would take them away…

"Donna…"

Janey squinted her eyes shut, feeling the constant tears slide down her face. Her crying turned to sobbing, and soon, she was hunched over with her hands to her mouth, feeling so weak and defeated.

How could she leave her like that…e-even if Donna insisted, she should've tried to stop him…She should've stayed to help her…

Instead…she abandoned her to die by **_his_** hands…

She was so useless…

'_I'm sorry…Please forgive me…'_

The bluenette choked on a sob, her heart breaking even more over her friend.

Donna was gone….Slenderman took her away…Now what would happen? She knew it wouldn't end well….Donna was always the one to fix everything, and Heather was the one to always keep them together….without either of them able to do so….how could _she_ stop him…?

She was always so weak…so pitiful….so defenseless…

Janey…didn't know if she could do this anymore…

Heather whimpered pathetically, blood seeping through the rag. She coughed violently, gripping Janey's shirt in pain.

"J-Janey…" She coughed again, this time crimson slipping from her mouth. "Pl-Please leave me behind…"

…No…

She **_had_** to go on…She…_**had**_ to keep going…for Heather and for Donna…they _**needed**_ her to keep going…to get Heather out safety…

Janey…couldn't let them down. Not because she was scared…

That snapped something in Janey, who quickly regained herself and started to move ahead.

"Don't worry, Heather!" She replied determined; she looked back to Heather, smiling weakly as she walked slowly. "I'll get you out of here in time."

The raven-haired girl gulped, clinging tighter. "Y-You don't understand….he's already here…."

**"_cHilD…"_**

Janey froze, a deep chill running along her spine. She looked out the corner of her eye, his thin legs standing there in the dark. Her eye widened in fear as she raised her gaze to his face, her body paralyzed by his towering form. He cocked his head slightly, reaching towards them with long clammy fingers.

**"_YoU'vE LosT…"_**

The poor girl almost stumbled, serving away to disappear back into the dark woods. Slenderman gave a throaty chuckle, his body vanishing as quickly as it came.

* * *

Janey ran faster, hoping to reach their camp. If she could just get pass there in time…s-she and Heather would be safe….they would be free from his grasp.

"This is no time to give up!" She growled aloud, her legs heavy with pain. "I'm almost there!"

Janey had to get Heather out of there. There was no way she would allow him to take her away to a hellish demise like Donna…she couldn't lose her too…

Seeing the orange of the blazing campfire sparked hope in the poor girl's heart; it urged the bluenette to races forward, feeling more confident and relieved.

'_W-We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!'_

But as she ran past their tents, a blur flash in front. She skid and looked up wide-eyed at Slenderman, who, in turn, looked down to her. His pale skin lit up from the fiery glow of the fire, and he chuckled that cruel laugh of his...

"_**lIkE a hELpLEss BUnnY"**_

He leaned in closer, his shadow overtaking her body as slimy tendrils emerged from his back.

A migraine stabbed at her brain, and Janey fell down whimpering.

"No, no, no!" She grunted as the pain grew powerful. "Not now, not now!"

He stepped closer, peering down to the helpless girls.

_**"Did yOu HoNEStly think yOu'D eSCaPE?"**_

A tendril shot out and slithered around Heather, yanking her from Janey; the brunette watched helpless as her friend hung dangling in the air, quietly whimpering in his tight grip.

"_**aNd…DiD yoU ThInk I wANTed **__**THIS**__** TrAsH?"**_

He flings Heather to the side, her frail body clashing against a tree with a yelp.

"Heather!" Janey screamed in terror, then in pain when a sudden migraine pulsed in her head.

She buried her face in her hands, stumbling backwards as he stepped towards her. It seemed that with each step he took, her pain grew more erratic, more overwhelming and more unbearable.

Janey collapsed upon her knees, shaking in fear as the pain pounded in her head. As he loomed over her, the poor girl found herself unable to breathe, and her gasps came quick and hoarse.

Between the pain in her head and in her chest, Janey felt her sight blurring as minutes ticked on.

"_**iT's nO USe chILd….YOU hAVe LosT tHe GaMe…."**_

Janey started coughing, the pain in her chest making her heart skip beats. As she clenched her chest desperately, she thought back to what Zack said…

'_We could risk getting Slender-sickness…It makes you feel very weak in the head…_

She felt her eyes widen in slight awareness, but the pain was too much for her to think straight…

Think straight….

Z-Zack had said something about that…but…the pain…..

'_Your vision blurs and you're unable to think straight…'_

…Janey couldn't see….her vision was slowly fading away to a dull and piercing whiteness…the more she cough, the more the blindness overtook her, and...Janey felt this unspeakable fear beat against her heart…

Things were coming together too fast…something was happening….but the pain….still may it difficult to figure out _why_…

'_In worse cases…'_

A pitch snapped her back to reality….then…warmth flowed down her nose, trailing along her lips…

In stunned silence, Janey quietly raised her hand to her face. Her gaze was dull and empty as a dark feeling overwhelmed her slowing heart; the metallic flavor assaulted her tongue as she remembered the last part.

'_Some victims cough up blood…'_

Janey trailed her gaze down at the dark blood on her finger tips, her hand shaking as a horrid realization crept into her soul.

"…No…" She coughed violently, feeling a deep sharp pain. She breathed harshly, watching the blood stain the grass below. Even more seeped from her mouth and nose, making her body shake in fear.

"N-No…"

The ground crunched beneath footsteps, and Janey whimpered softly. She looked up to the tall malicious being, her fears confirmed; yet, she still refused to believe it.

"No…no, no, no…."

Tears slid as her cheeks fade of their color; her eyes widen in sheer terror as he continued to tower over her weakening form.

SlenderMan's palish face ripped slowly, creating wet sloppy sounds as blackness leaked out. His skin and twisted gruesomely to form a wicked and demonic smirk.

As she watched in disbelief, diabolical laughter echoed through her ears, surrounding her being….

Mocking her…taunting her…

**"…_It SEemS YoU'Ve FigUReD iT oUt_…~~"**

The liveliness in his tone sent shivers through her bones, the pain becoming more dull and faint as she understood more.

He….He never wanted _Heather_ in the first place…they….they were all just…**pawns** for him to use….

For him to get what he _really_ wanted…

He…wanted _her_ all this time….

"No…" Janey couldn't help but say it; she knew what he wanted now…knew that he had won…but it….it was too cruel to be real…

Too Cruel….

"_N-No_…" She buried her face in her hands, her sobbing becoming louder as everything began to come together. It was all unfair…everything…

Why did it have to be them….why her friends….

Why her…?

Janey looked to Heather, who still lay slumped by the tree. Her eyes shimmered in sorrow, seeing her friend there so helpless and in pain….

….She still had to save her….

Shakily, Janey got up. Slenderman stood still, more intrigued by what the lesser being would attempt in his presence. Had he wanted to show any emotions, physically, he'd put in the effort of making eyes as well…of course, it was no use wasting so much energy for a mortal.

"…_**tRyinG tO EsCApe iS futile…"**_

The moment he stepped closer, Janey moved. She rushed at Heather, swerving from an attacking tendril, and slipped her over her shoulder. Tripping slightly, she gained enough balance to run towards the forest's entrance. Slenderman tsked, more irritable than outraged.

"_**hOnEStlY Now…"**_

* * *

Janey ran faster, gasping for air with her legs burning even more than ever; it didn't help that her insides were in pain as well...But none of that mattered...

She just…_**needed**_ to get Heather out of the forest.

That was all she had to do…

"J-Janey…"

"Don't speak, Heather! I-I'm getting you _out_ of here!"

She reached the opening, the sidewalk and streetlights spotted in the distance. But, the darkness would have none of that….

_**HE** _would have none of that…

Slowly, the blackness of night took over, trying to enclosed the girls in the forest and trap them. Janey ran faster, not bothering to look back, not caring if her legs hurt, and not minding the blood staining her teeth.

She just…needed to get Heather away….

"A-Almost there!"

She'd make it….She _HAD_ to…She and Donna came to get Heather out….and they would do that….

The darkness seeped around the opening, threatening to close it and sealed them in to a dreadful demise.

As she ran closer, hoping to escape the depths of the night, her leg was snagged.

"**NO**!" She fell to the dirt, Heather landing a few feet in front. Despite her poor condition, Heather managed to stagger weakly to her feet. Her voice was frail and fearful, tugging at her friend's arm feebly to assist her.

"J-Janey…."

The bluenette looked back to see her leg entwining with the ground, to see the darkness seeping over her body like last time….

Slowly, her gaze met the paleness of SlenderMan's face…More blood spilled from her mouth, but she barely noticed the pain. Her green eyes grew duller, not of defeat….but of acceptances.

"…_**YOu wERe aN inTERestiNG oNE….JusT lIKe AMAnDA~~"**_

Janey got up silently, the blackness still trailing up her leg…and pushed Heather out of the forest.

The raven gasped lightly, stumbling into the yellow blare of streetlights. Janey offered her a weak, bloodied smile, even if Heather couldn't see it.

"…You were right, Heather…." She replied with a soft hush, watching the horror overcome her friend's face.

"…He _is_ real…"

The darkness surrounded the young girl, locking her inside to face the demonic being.

Janey felt her body jerk upward, the tendril tightening around her spine. She winced slightly, but didn't dare to move. As she watched his face move closer, as she watched it widen to etch a darkness unlike anything she saw that night...

Janey...smiled softly.

''...At least...I'm not a scaredy cat anymore...'' She grinned, tears streaming and blood seeping from her mouth.

Everything went limp after that...

* * *

She stood in shock, the screams stunning her to her very bones.

Yet...no matter how hard she tried...she couldn't do anything...

"...I..."

Heather collapsed to her knees, her head bowed as she listened to the pained cries of her friend…

Her _last_ friend…

The sounds of Donna and Janey screaming echoed in her mind, and Heather could stop the blood that seeped down her face.

"…I'm sorry…." Her voice finally broke….burying her face in her hands as she sobbed softly.

Truly alone in the darkness...

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**((Almost finished, everyone~! Sorry it took so long for the new chapter to come out T^T ))**


	14. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

It would be a few hours later before Heather found herself in the hospital. When they found her, the poor girl was close to dying from blood loss; the doctors had done all they could to help heal her…

But...they couldn't save her sight...she was now blinded for as long as she lived, unable to see the world again.

She wouldn't be able to have fun like she desired…

She wouldn't be able to see the smiles of her mother and sister again….

And…in all honesty...it didn't matter to her…

Nothing would've been the same if she could see. After everything that happened in the forest that horrid night...after being trapped in that disgusting chamber for countless hours...and after all the suffering _**HE**_ put her through….

Torturing her…

Taunting her…

Bringing her so close to the embrace of Death...

It...It was _nothing_ compared to losing her friends. To hearing them die in front of her...and not being able to do anything...

It would be weeks after she was admitted into the hospital before anyone found the mangled bodies.

Zack and Jim's were still in that godforsaken cabin, bodies strung up like cattle and organs completely harvested.

Donna was the same; her body was found among the trees, pierced sharply by the bare branches, blood seeping and dripping down the bark like a crimson sap.

Every face _twisted_ in agony….every body _marked_ by that bloodied circled X.

…Janey was never found. They searched everywhere for her…but…there was no trace of her body, unlike Amanda…

...Heather knew the truth...the terrifying, frightening truth...

**HE**..._wanted_ Janey...

He had desired **HER** soul that whole time...and her?

She had just been the _decoy_ to get what he wanted...

"..Janey...Donna..."

Heather kept her head bowed, tears swelling in her sockets. Her tears ducts were saved, at least…so she was able to let her sorrow flow.

They gently damped her bandages, slipping along her cheeks and collecting under her chin. Her head was wrapped tightly with white gauze, and her body hooked up to the hospital bed. She had lost so much blood trapped in that hell…

But she felt no pain…

Only a thick numbness…

It was all her **fault**…everything was _**HER**_ fault…If she had just **SHUT** up and _listen_ to Donna…

If she wasn't such an _**idiot**_…they wouldn't have died…

They should have just left her…

Janey should have ran when she had the chance….

They…

Heather choked on her sobbing, bringing her hands to her face.

"…They died in _vain_…"

_**"cHiLd…"**_

She froze, her body stilling in an icy grip. The raven-haired girl gasped softly, letting her breath slowly slip from her mouth as goosebumps spread along her skin.

The window let in warm spring air, the breeze carrying a soft smell of flowers and cotton.

But…along with it…it carried a deadly aura….

A soft chuckle that assaulted her ears…and snide at her sorrow…

_**"i'M cOmINg FoR yOU~~~"**_

Heather, despite her blindness, looked out the window, knowing full well that _**HE** _was out there, standing in the woods that spread towards the hospital wall.

Staring directly at her sadistically and just...waiting...

Her friends...They all **DIED** in vain…

Because…

They forgot the story….

"Cuz after you leave the woods…."

Heather smiled sadly, crimson mixing with her tears as a migraine crept in her mind.

"…He'll continue to **_stalk_** you…."

* * *

"…Did you get anything from that girl, Johnson?"

The young detective sighed softly from his desk, running a hand through his brunette hair.

"Well…yes…and no…"

Johnson scooted his chair back, leaning down to dig into his briefcase.

"The poor girl kept telling me tales of a tall white man in a suit."

The other man, a blonde, leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. "So…Caucasian…?"

Johnson looked at his buddy, wearing a look of irritation.

"No…_white, _white. Like a _ghost_, she told me." He saw the confused looked on his friend's face and sighed tiredly. "_Exactly_."

The detective grabbed a few papers, spreading them out on his desk. "All I got from the girl were these drawings. She can't see anymore, so I brought in a stretch artist."

His detective friend leaned in, taking one particular drawing. A look of realization came over him; peering over at Johnson, he proclaimed softly:

"This…symbol…it looks like the same one from the Montez case…"

"I know…" Johnson huffed gently, looking through the papers. "What blows my mind is that there's _**no**_ trace of fingerprints. No murder weapon, no clear motive…it's like there wasn't even a suspect…like..."

"Like the perp's not even _human_?"

Johnson gave his friend a stale look. "Don't put words in my mouth, Lewis. All I'm saying is that this is going to be a tough one to crack. The people of Hawley are expecting us to do something, and we have no _fucking_ clue where to start!"

Lewis set the drawing down, looking over at the others. "Well…did she describe the perpetrator?"

The brunette snorted, handing him another drawing as he let out a snide. "Oh, you're going to _love_ this~"

Lewis took the drawing, eyeing the rough sketching silently. It was of a tall thin man; his skin was albino white, like described, and he wore a pitch black business suit. No hair, and no face, which threw the blonde off completely. Even more, there were tentacles involved, swarming around the man's body.

Lewis stayed silent, wearing a rather ponderous look.

Johnson huffed again, stretching in his chair. "Stupid, I know…"

"…No man…I've…I've seen this before." The blonde pointed at the drawing, remembering bits and pieces. "Yeah, my kid talks about it all the time…something about a Slenderman?"

"…Oh my god…are you saying what I _THINK_ you're saying…?"

"Well I—"

"**Don't**." Johnson got up, giving his friend a stern look. "Don't _EVEN_ say it. There is **_NO_** way I'm turning in a report on the _SLENDERMAN_ terrorizing Hawley…"

Lewis struggled lamely. "Well…it wouldn't be the most _craziest_ thing…"

Johnson just shook his head, taking the drawings and putting them aside.

"Whatever…" He gazed softly at one particular note, the one he wrote down from the girl.

**"ALWAYS WATCHES…NO EYES…"**

Putting his coat on, the brunette grumbled softly, heading out the door to get lunch.

"Simply ridiculous…"

* * *

**The End.**

**(And That's a wrap! Thanks for reading everyone~! Hope you stay tune for the third story in the mini-series, My Imaginary Friend~ I've already posted some chapters, so check it out~~!)**


End file.
